As it is already known, special integrated cycle equipment is presently available, adapted to perform transfer of individual generally pallet-supported bundles of signatures, and a station for further signature processing, in particular for packaging, or stacking thereof. For a better understanding of said equipment and operation thereof, reference should be made to our U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,132.
On the other hand, it is known as well that, downstream from said equipment an operating discontinuity takes place, due to an impossibility to directly feed downstream machines for further processing of the stacked signatures.
Said impossibility may substantially be attributed to the fact that, downstream from the platforms (of the above equipment) where the stacked signatures are piled up, a free space or lane has to be provided, which is accessible and available for allowing operators in charge of checking the apparatus and of possible actions for ensuring correct operation thereof, to freely move therearound.